Sacrifice
by trekkie'227
Summary: When Emily is abducted, the team is overwhelmed by the lack of clues. Will they find enough information in time to create a profile and save her? NOTE: this is a reboot of my previous story with the same title but the plot has been altered. Minor SPOILERS for the Doyle story arc
1. Taken

**Hello again! This is the reboot of my old story, _Sacrifice_. The first chapter is pretty similar, and I will be stealing most of the details from that story, but this one has a different overall plot now that I have a better idea what the UNSUB is motivated by. Enjoy!**

He stared at her from across the room. God she was beautiful. She was perfect. She laughed with her two friends, choking on her beer. The blonde one pounded her on the back but she pushed her arm away. Oh yes, she was the one.

* * *

"Hay Emily, I think that guy is checking you out." Penelope smirked at her friend from across the circular table. Emily turned on her stool, pretending to casually check the clock above the bar. There was indeed a tall man with shockingly blue eyes trying to discreetly watch her from across the room.

She turned back to face her two best friends, who both wore broad, knowing grins. "Oh no," Emily groaned. "Not happening. Do you remember the last guy who tried to pick me up in here? The one who said he worked for the FBI."

"And his face when we pulled out our credentials?" JJ added, laughing.

"Come on Em," Penelope prompted again. "Just go say hi. How long has it been sense you've seen anyone outside the BAU anyway?"

"Right now!" Emily protested.

"That doesn't count. You need a little excitement," Penelope said. You need some fun; a mysterious man."

"A handsome man"

"A gorgeous man"

"A blue-eyed, dark haired, muscular man"

"A smoking hot man! Look at his eyes Em. How can you say no to those piercing pools of pleasure?" Penelope simpered.

"I am saying no," Emily insisted. "But you can go say hi Pen. Unless Morgan-"

"My chocolate hunk of goodness wouldn't mine in the slightest. But that's not the point. Emily, he's practically begging you to put him out of his misery! He just can't stand your stunning beauty."

Emily snorted at that. She had barely made it out of bed at the crack of noon that morning. The team had been booked with so many cases and the jet lag had grabbed hold the night before. Emily's blush couldn't make up for the lack of color in her face, nor could her mascara hide the bruise-like circles under her eyes.

"Though to be fair, no one in their right mind could resist." JJ pointed out. Emily's eyes focused back on hers in surprise. Penelope's overly dramatic compliments were to be expected. JJ on the other hand, she was usually more serious. "Really, Em. Go introduce yourself."

Their banter was interrupted by a middle-aged waiter. "A drink, complements of the man who has been staring at you for the past half hour." He set a bottle on the table and winked at Emily.

"Emily Prentiss you go and show him how grateful you are right now!" Penelope demanded. Emily just rolled her eyes and took a huge swig of the drink.

"You're not going to win this argument Pen." JJ said wearily. "When a Prentiss has made up her mind, nothing will stand in her way." Emily nodded in agreement, still sipping from the bottle.

"Seriously Em," Penelope persisted, "how long has it been since you've gone on a date?"

"Give it a rest Pen, please?" Emily requested. She put a hand to her forehead, grimacing. "I think I feel a migraine coming on."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "such a lame excuse."

"Seriously," Emily replied. "I think I'm gonna head out, get some rest. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She got up and put a hand to her aching head again.

JJ watched with a mixture of concern and amusement. "I didn't think you had that much! You okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jayje, don't worry. It's probably just these crazy long days we've been pulling lately." Emily reassured her. She shouldered her bag and carefully navigated the crowed. She paused after making it outside to breathe in the cool air before heading towards her car. She never made it.

* * *

The deed was done. He hurriedly left the bar, not too close to the black-haired beauty. One of them had said something about the FBI. This was perfect. She almost made it to her car before collapsing. Almost.


	2. Gone

"Hay Em, it's me. Again. I was just wondering why you're not in yet. Just shoot me a text when you get this, okay?" JJ pushed her phone back in her pocket, frustrated, and glanced over at Emily's desk for the fourth time since getting to the BAU. It was nine thirty and Emily was very late. Maybe her headache had evolved into a migraine? It was possible, but Emily had never failed to come in. JJ looked over at Hotch's office. He too was studying the team and noting Emily's absence. It was getting harder to ignore the knot tying itself in her stomach.

JJ walked briskly to Penelope's layer, deciding to check with the goddess of wisdom. "Hay Pen, have you heard from Emily this morning?" She asked in greeting.

"Well good morning to you too," Penelope replied sarcastically. "But actually, no. I haven't. Why? She's not in yet?"

"Nope," JJ answered. Penelope frowned in confusion. "I was thinking maybe her headache was worse than she let on?"

"Or maybe she when home with that guy? He left right after she did." Penelope added, hopefully.

JJ raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Yeah. Right. But maybe he wouldn't take no for an answer…" She trailed off.

"Oh God Jayje! You don't think he- No. No she's too good for some creep to get the drop on her like that. Still, she hasn't even called? Or texted?" Penelope babbled nervously.

"I bet she's just passed out on the couch and didn't hear her alarm. Or her phone," JJ said, trying to reassure her friend and herself. "We'll give her till ten, then go knock down her door." She decided. Penelope nodded though neither was convinced.

* * *

Slowly, Emily came back into consciousness. She Kept her eyes tightly shut, trying to fend off the pain that pulsed through her entire skull. What the hell had happened? The bar, she remembered that. JJ and Pen had been goading her to do something, maybe a guy was involved? But that was where her memory seemed to fuzz out of existence. One of them must have given her a ride home. She must have had too much to drink; that would explain the headache and the lack of memory.

This explanation satisfied her until she gingerly opened her eyes. The room was dim and cool and definitely not in her house. It looked as though she was in a child's bedroom, but no child had lived here in quite some time. A yellowing shade covered the single window and the blue wallpaper was faded with age. Carefully, Emily propped herself up against the wall and waited for the room to stop spinning. Finally the realization that she had been abducted began to sink in. With that notion came adrenalin, helping Emily to focus her thoughts and exam the facts.

Or, she would have, but at that moment the door was thrown violently inward. A tall, broad-shouldered man stood in the doorway. He had sleek black hair that stuck up in tufts like it had never been combed. A memory tugged at Emily's mind, but refused to solidify. She tried to focus on his face, to remember, but he spoke and broke her concentration. "Emily! So glad you could join me," he said with mock-enthusiasm.

"You have abducted a federal officer, I advise you to release me immediately," Emily warned in the most authoritative tone she could muster.

"I know!" He said, this time with a hint of real excitement. "I didn't think I'd find anyone last night, but then you came." With three large steps he crossed the room and crouched in front of Emily, staring into her eyes. Emily noted his cold, emotionless gaze. With his overwhelming confidence and apparent lack of emotions, she decided he was probably a psychopath. He wouldn't listen to logic, wouldn't be swayed by any attempt at reason. Force was her only option.

Emily lunged at him. She was much smaller and lighter than he, but her sudden attack was enough to knock him to the ground. She landed two quick punches to his temple and was up on her feet, running for the door. The hall seemed to tilt beneath her so she clung to the wall of the narrow hallway. The UNSUB wouldn't stay down for long; Emily knew she hadn't hit him that hard. What was important right now was to get out and contact her team. She was in no match for a fight with the floor threatening to throw her off her feet at any moment.

The stairs down to the first floor looked almost impossible. Emily clutched the railing, focusing on putting each foot firmly on the next step. She was so focused that she didn't hear UNSUB's heavy boots stumbling up behind her.

"You bitch!" He yelled wildly. Emily froze three steps away from the bottom. She looked back over her shoulder. He was at the top of the steps, formally emotionless eyes glazed with anger. She hurriedly turned back around but the drug in her system hadn't drained yet; her muscles weren't as responsive as they should have been. She lost her balance and fell the last few steps, landing hard on the wood floor below.

Before she could get up, the UNSUB had jumped down the stairs and landed on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and held them to the ground. Emily tried to get her knees up to his chest but he had her pinned. "What the hell?!" He yelled. "You can't do that! You can't just get up and walk outta here! No one ever gets to leave unless I say so. You gotta follow the rules!" He punched her hard in the stomach to emphasize his point. Then, almost to himself, he added, "Cuz I get to set them now. It's my turn to be the boss."

Emily had no idea what he was going on about. Clearly, he was also delusional and probably even more unstable than she had previously thought. He roughly pulled her to her feet by her wrists and started to lead her up the stairs. With her legs free, Emily managed landed a solid kick to his groin.

The UNSUB howled in pain and anger. "I said you can't DO THAT!" He screamed. He threw her away from him and into the hall table. Her head collided with the table's corner. For the second time, Emily lost conscience and with it any chance of escape.


	3. First strike

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! An event that took place during 6x18 "Lauren" is mentioned briefly Its not really a spoiler; just giving you a heads up. **

Her previous headache paled in comparison to the intense throbbing Emily was feeling when she came back into consciousness. She tried to push herself up off the floor but found her hands tightly secured behind her back. So the bastard wasn't too over confident. After a minute of struggle, Emily successfully pulled herself into a sitting position. The room was brighter than before; she guessed it was around noon. That meant her team must have known that something was wrong. There were probably at least ten messages on her phone from JJ and Pen. Maybe Derek had even barged through her front door. Even though Emily was confident in her team's ability to find her, she knew she couldn't count on them bursting into the room to save the day. She certainly wasn't going to play the damsel in distress until they did.

Emily looked around the room, drinking in every detail in case it was important later. She was propped up in the corner farthest from the door. Across from her was a bed with Pokémon sheets. Above the bed, several pages from coloring books had been neatly hung. She squinted at the one of Mater from Cars. In the corner, someone had scrawled "CHRIS" in black crayon. The room also held a bookshelf overflowing with short chapter books and stacks of Pokémon and baseball cards.

Emily closed her eyes and went over what she knew. This guy was a psychopath, driven by anger. Not only did he know she was FBI but was excited about it. Maybe he had a grudge against cops? But then why hadn't the BAU known about it? A serial killer targeting female cops would have come across their radar no matter where it was. But nothing else seemed to fit the facts.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Emily heard heavy footsteps in the hall outside. A second later the door clicked and swung inward. Emily looked up into the face of the UNSUB. She almost smiled at his black eye and bruised chin, but caught herself. "Hay, nice of you to stop in," She said conversationally.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much," he replied, playing along with her. "Decided to give you some rest. You didn't look too hot." He held up a bottle of water tantalizingly. "Want some?"

"Depends," Emily retorted. "What did you put in it?"

"Aw, don't worry darlin'," he said with a wink. "That ain't how I roll." He took a gulp of the water to prove his point.

Emily nodded grudgingly. She would have to swallow her pride; she couldn't afford to be dehydrated on top of a concussion and lack of food. He clomped over to her and lifted the bottle to her lips. The water wasn't cold but it was refreshing. It rushed down her throat and washed away the last bits of fog left by the drug she had received the night before.

"Good," he said, pulling the bottle back. "Now we can talk. You guess yet why you're here?"

"You were lonely?" Emily asked sardonically.

"Naw," he said playfully. "Your hear cuz people like you deserve to die." All humor drained from his face and Emily's stomach dropped. He started to pace in front of her as he continued. "See, the thing is, people like you think you got it all under control. You think you're so great chasin' after the scum of the street an' makin' the world a safer place. Thing is, you never have time for anyone else." He stopped suddenly and threw himself on the ground, his face an inch from Emily's "An' that's why people like you have gotta pay."

Spit bounced off Emily's face when he spoke. She turned her head away in an attempt to escape his rancid breath. It smelled like a mouse had crawled in there and died. But then he was gone. Emily looked around, trying to see where he had disappeared to. He definitely wasn't done, not after that monologue.

Emily didn't get a chance to wonder for too long. In less than a minute the UNSUB was back, wielding and medal rod. One end was flat and red with heat. Emily inhaled sharply, thinking of the last time she had been branded. She could still taste the tingling nausea that exploded inside her when _he_ had burned his mark into her breast.

The man smiled; her gasp hadn't gone undetected. "Yes. You should be afraid now that the power is in someone else's hands," he said smugly as he lunged forward.

* * *

It was now ten fifteen and JJ couldn't stand it. There was no way that Emily had slept in. Not this long; something wasn't right. She knocked on Hotch's door and entered his office. "Hotch, Em isn't here yet and I can't get a hold of her," she said.

Hotch's expression gave away nothing when he replied. "Go to Agent Prentiss' house. Take Morgan with you just in case." JJ nodded. Hotch had obviously noticed her absence as well; he was probably forming hypotheses already. His extreme calm unnerved JJ almost as much as a lack of control would have. He had his game face on: a slight glare of determination and a carefully guarded expression. If Hotch was worried, something was definitely wrong.

Reid, Morgan, and Rossi looked up when JJ walked towards them. "Don't tell me we've got another one," Morgan groaned. "We just got back!"

JJ shook her head solemnly. "Emily isn't answering her phone. Hotch told us to go check out her place, see if she's okay."

Morgan jumped up, quickly his face quickly losing its playfulness. Reid looked unsettled. "She's never failed to come in. Something is wrong."

"Well yeah, boy genius," Morgan chided. "She probably had too many shots last night." He turned to look at JJ hopefully.

"She left the bar early with a headache," JJ informed them. "Come on Morgan, let's go rescue her."

"Come on Princess, open up," Morgan called, rapping the door briskly. JJ looked at him uneasily when there was no answer.

"I've got a key," JJ said, brushing by Morgan to open the door. The pair entered their friend's apartment. They split up and search through each room, calling for Emily. JJ's anxiety climbed each time Emily didn't reply. When the two met up again in the bedroom, they knew something was wrong.

"Sergio's boll is empty," Morgan said. "I don't think she was here last night."

"But she left the bar around eleven," JJ protested.

"Did you see her get into her car?"

"No…"

Morgan pulled out his cell and called Garcia "Baby girl, does the bar you went to have a security camera?" He paused. "Good. See if you can find Emily getting into her car last night, she's not here." Another pause. "Thanks baby girl."

"Now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing Em's car here," JJ told Morgan.

"Neither do I. Let's go check." Morgan led the way, bounding down the stairs.

They reached the resident parking lot and JJ jogged up and down the rows, scanning the cars. She caught up with Morgan, shaking her head. "It's not here!"

Morgan pulled out his cell again. "Hotch! She's not in her apartment and her cars not in the lot. She's gone."


	4. The hunt begins

Hotch called a meeting when JJ and Morgan arrived back at the BAU. The team gathered in the conference room. JJ was the last to enter, barely hiding the anxiety and worry that was clenching her stomach. Hotch waited for her to perch on the edge of a chair before addressing everyone. "As you are probably aware, Agent Prentiss has not come into work. She hasn't responded to any phone calls or texts. JJ and Morgan just came back from her house." He paused and looked at Morgan to elaborate.

"She wasn't there. Her car wasn't either," he said grimly.

"We think something happened to her after she left the bar last night," JJ continued, looking at Garcia. "She left early with a headache."

"Garcia, I need you to pull security footage from the bar-"

"Already done sir," Garcia interrupted. "Just one camera on the door. The only thing I noticed was that guy left right after she did."

"There was a man, mid to late thirties, checking her out," JJ explained. "And- Oh! He sent her a drink!" She added. "Hotch, maybe he put something in there. Em only started complaining about the headache after she got it!"

"Garcia, see if you can ID him," Hotch instructed. "Reid and Morgan go to the bar, see what you can find out there. JJ, put together a timeline with Garcia. Write down everything. We don't touch another case until we find her."

All around the table, determined faces nodded in agreement.

The dive to the bar was silent. Morgan drove fast, swerving around other cars and flooring it through yellow lights. Reid, despite his apprehension about Emily, was nervous. "Morgan, the bar will still be there if we stop at the stop signs," he reprimanded.

"Yeah Reid I know," Morgan retorted, "but I can't wait one more dam second. We lost her once. We thought we did- hell I don't know! But if we were just a few seconds faster, she wouldn't have died. Almost died." Reid opened his mouth but Morgan pushed on. "Not one statistic or useless fact out of you, got it?!" Reid shut his mouth and nodded.

Morgan let out a slow breath and sped through another Stop sign. He could still feel his partner's blood on his hands and her sticky fingers weakly wrapped around his own. He couldn't let that happen again. He wouldn't, even if that meant careening around every single corner in the whole goddam city.

The bar's small parking lot was mostly empty. Morgan pulled into a parking space and got out, slamming the door behind him. He stormed toward the side entrance, but stopped when Reid called out to him. "Morgan! Look." Reid pointed across the lot at Emily's car. "She never made it out of the parking lot."

"Don't say it like that!" Morgan shouted. "Don't you use that tone!" Reid looked confused. Morgan sighed exasperatedly. "She never made it off the table. Sound familiar boy genius?"

Reid sucked in his breathe, choosing to ignore Morgan's outburst. "I don't see any tire tracks. Any forensics will have been compromised," he observed, scanning the pavement.

"Then let's go," Morgan replied gruffly, turning to the building.

A young blonde woman was standing behind the counter stacking glasses when they entered. There were also a few older men sitting at a table in a corner and a couple at the counter. The girl behind the bar looked up at them when they came in and smiled flirtatiously. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked, eyeing Morgan's biceps. "I'm Cindy," she added with a wink, twirling her hair around her finger.

Morgan glowered at her. Normally he would be playing along, but he needed all his energy to avoid yelling and punching something. He knew he shouldn't have shouted at Reid. There was no one he could direct his anger at, so it just exploded. He pulled out his credentials as he approached Cindy. "I need to know who was working last night," he said, fighting to keep his voice free of emotion.

Cindy's girlish smile vanished. "Um, yeah. I think Sammi was. Joey too. Oh, and Paula I bet."

"Okay. I need full names, addresses, and phone numbers," Morgan instructed.

"Yeah sure," Cindy replied uncertainly. "Uh, why?"

Reid stepped up next to Morgan to answer her question. "One of our agents went missing after leaving this bar last night. We need to talk to potential witnesses."

Just then a taller, more authoritative woman came through the front door. "That's Paula!" Cindy exclaimed.

Morgan and Reid turned to Paula. She flashed Cindy a stern look before addressing them. "How can I help you?"

Morgan flashed his badge again, but remembered to introduce himself this time. "I'm Agent Morgan and this is Doctor Reid. We're with the FBI. We believe one of our agents was abducted from the parking lot last night. I need you to answer a few questions." Paula nodded curtly and led them to a table away from the other customers. Morgan showed her a picture of Emily from his phone. "Do you recognize her?"

"Yes," Paula answered. "She was here with a few other people?" Morgan nodded and she continued, "I think Joey was serving them."

"What about him?" Morgan pulled up a picture of the blue-eyed man JJ had pointed out.

"That's Luis. He comes in pretty regularly. He can get violent when he had too much. Had to through him out a few times, called the cops once too," Paula recalled uneasily. "Did he do something?"

Reid raised his eyebrows at Morgan, who squinted in agreement. Luis was looking more and more like their UNSUB. "What about last night?" Morgan asked, ignoring her question

"He was pretty calm last night. Busy staring at someone but I didn't see who," Paula answered.

"Do you know his full name?"

"Luis Parker I believe"

"Thank you," Morgan said, getting up to leave "We may have further questions."

"Anything you need. Here," She said, scribbling her phone number on a napkin.

Cindy scurried over to the trio as they stood up and handed a slip of paper to Reid. "That's Joey and Sammi's info," she explained. She gave one more longing glance at Morgan before retreating.

Morgan led the way back to the car, pausing to call Garcia. "Hay beautiful, I need a favor."

"Name it," Garcia replied solemnly. Morgan noted her lack of cheerful banter but didn't comment. They all had more important things on their minds.

"I need you to run a name. Luis Parker, he's that guy you and JJ saw last night. And tell Hotch we're on the way back. Thanks girl." He hung up and slid into the driver's seat. Now that they found a suspect he had someone to direct his anger at. He would throw Luis' ass so far in jail that it would never see sunlight again.

**Just a heads up: I am moving into my college dorm next week (my first year at college) so updates may be sluggish for a couple weeks. I plan to get a few chapters up before that though. If you have any suggestions or observations please let me know! Also, I'm sorry for the lack of Emily in this chapter. You will hear more from her next update. **


	5. Dead End

Emily was trying to focus on the profile and forget what had just happened but the nauseating heat biting at her shoulder made the task impossible.

_He pushed the metal rod into her pale skin. It sizzled in protest and she had to close her eyes to ward of the gasp of pain welling up in her chest. She wouldn't let him hear it. She wouldn't allow him to have the illusion that he was getting to her. Not for one second. _

_The poker was removed. She opened her eyes and glared defiantly at him, letting him see the lack of tears in her cold gaze. He snarled and jabbed her shoulder again. This time she kept her eyes open, glowering at him the whole time. He growled in frustration yet she showed no fear. The growled turned into a howl. He dropped the rod on the ground and threw her against the wall. "See if you're so cocky after round two, bitch," he murmured__,__ retrieving the weapon and storming out of the room. _

It was really a sad commentary on her life, Emily thought, that she was glad she hadn't been branded again. These marks would fade, becoming just another battle scar. Nothing more.

Emily closed her eyes and inhaled deeply three times, focusing on the cool air entering her body and the warm rush past her lips as she exhaled. Mind over body. She could control the pain and build a profile on the UNSUB.

With the pain under control, she started to struggle to her feet. She managed to push against the wall with her back and slide into a standing position. Slowly she made her way around the perimeter of the room, looking for clues to the UNSUB'S motivation and identity or anything that would help her escape. The wooden desk was void of anything useful. The surface was thickly covered in dust. She struggled for several minutes trying to open the draws on the dresser but her hands were secured too well.

Exhausted from her trip around the small room, Emily collapsed onto the bed. The nausea had increased; she definitely had a concussion. She closed her eyes and began to organize all the facts. She was in a boy's room, probably someone between the ages of ten and fourteen judging by the size of the desk and Pokémon sheets. Why would the UNSUB keep her here?

Emily moved on to the UNSUB himself. Her memories of their first conversation were fuzzy, but the most resent one was still clear. He said people like her deserved to die. She didn't have time for anyone else. The power was in someone else's hand…

Her eyes shot open, adrenalin pumping through her veins. What if the UNSUB had a grudge against female cops because he felt abandoned or abused by one? Maybe his mother. She didn't have time for him. Or maybe she treated him harshly, verbal or physical abuse. That would mean that she was in his childhood room? If he had run away, his mother might have left it untouched.

The weariness had drained completely from Emily's system. She could feel all the pieces falling into place. Now if she could just find a way to escape or get word out to the team. She could be sleeping in her own bed that night.

But something was tugging at the back of Emily's mind. She turned and glanced at the wall behind her. All the drawings hanging on the wall were addressed to "Chris". At the bottom of each, another name had been carefully added in small, messy print. Emily squinted up at one. Joey. If her theory was correct and Chris was the UNSUB, then who the hell was Joey?

Emil glanced over to the yellowing window shade. Judging by the light it was late afternoon, which her protesting stomach confirmed. She hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours. Lack of food on top of an untreated concoction did not bode well. She needed a plan and she needed one now. Otherwise, she'd have to play the damsel in distress after all. Emily had no doubt that her team would find her. She did however, wonder if they would be in time.

* * *

Morgan and JJ pulled into a handy cap parking space in front of Luis Parker's apartment building. At Hotch's recommendation, Morgan had dropped Reid off at the BAU. JJ had finished with the timeline and Hotch had thought she might have important information to use against Luis.

JJ had to jog to keep up with Morgan's long strides. She had noticed a distinct disregard for traffic laws on the drive over but remained silent. Just like Morgan, she couldn't stand sitting still for one second while her best friend was missing.

They climbed three flights of stairs rather than wait for the elevator. Morgan almost ran down the hall to number 33, pounding on the door. "Luis Parker! This is the FBI open up!" He shouted.

"Yeah yeah yeah," came a scratchy voice from inside the apartment. Morgan stepped back, standing next to JJ. The door opened to reveal Luis Parker. JJ did a double take. Parker was in a dirty tank top and white boxers covered in pink hearts. He looked nothing like the violent drunk she had been picturing. Parker yawned and looked at them expectantly. "And you are?"

"Agent Jenifer Jereau with the FBI," JJ supplied when Morgan didn't answer. "This is Agent Morgan. May we come in?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess," Parker replied. JJ and Morgan followed him into his cluttered apartment. "So, you want anything? I got some beer in the fridge. Probably some coke or somethin' too."

JJ and Morgan exchanged looks. This did not seem like the type of person who would abduct an FBI agent, or anyone else for that matter. "We'd like to ask you a few questions," Morgan said. "Where were you last night?"

"I was at a bar with a couple of the guys," Luis replied.

"Do you remember her?" JJ asked, holding up a picture of Emily.

"Aw yeah," Luis smiled. "She was hot." Morgan tensed and inhaled sharply. "Hey, weren't you there too?" He remembered, glancing at JJ.

"Yes. You left the bar last night right after Agent Prentiss," JJ continued. "Where did you go afterward?"

"Home. Here."

"Is there anyone who can verify that?" Morgan asked aggressively.

"Yeah man. Ken drove me home," Luis said defensively. "Geez! Why?"

"Agent Prentiss is now missing," JJ answered.

"And you think I did something? Naw man I never touched the chick." Morgan actual growled at that statement. Luis put up his hands. "I swear. I was just checkin' her out is all."

"You spiked her drink ass whole!" Morgan yelled, getting to his feet. "Where is she?"

"What? No I didn't! You were there," he said looking back at JJ. "I never got close to her!"

"You sent her a beer," JJ said coolly.

"What? No!" Luis protested. "I swear! You can check with Ken and Owen. I didn't give that chick anything!"

"Her name is Agent Prentiss!" Morgan yelled.

"We'll need their contact information," JJ instructed, ignoring Morgan's outburst.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure," Luis mumbled. He rummaged through a few drawers and returned a minute later. "Here. Can I get back to the game now?" He asked, gesturing at the TV. JJ nodded and got up, following Morgan out of the apartment.

"Shit!" Morgan shouted, kicking the wall. "There's no way he's our guy. We're back to square one. Goddamit!"

"Morgan," JJ said. "We've got something. If Parker didn't give Em the drink, who did?"

**Insert ominous music. Well, we know who the UNSUB is and Emily is pretty close. But the team seems to be stuck. Will they figure it out in time or will Emily be on her own? This will probably be the last update for at least a week (the whole college thing is kinda a big deal) so I apologies for** **the mini cliff hanger.** **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
